


CassiefromPa's Parksborn Drabbles From Tumblr

by alexisk11



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: CassiefromPa, M/M, Parksborn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11





	CassiefromPa's Parksborn Drabbles From Tumblr

Cassie's Parksborn Drabbles:

Iron man walking in on Spider-man and Green goblin (Harry) going at it and then sending it out as a broadcast to the other Avengers, which would somehow end up on the news and on the screens in the middle of times square and then Tony would have to make a press release about it and fuck he just wanted to get in a good laugh not make MORE work for himself….and Peter and Harry and just like yea wtf ever was gonna happen eventually anyway right? Now everyone knows were just as fucked up as Superman and Lex Luthor….. :p 

~*~

A friend of mine got this idea put into my head and now I can’t get it out:  
((When Norman Osborn treats Peter better than Harry (Old Movies) and he basically acts like Peter is his own son…Harry starts to come out to his dad as being maybe bi but Norman is just like ‘nope, you’ll find a nice girl one day, unless it’s Peter, if it’s Peter you have my blessing, go make that boy yours son’)).

~*~

Peter taking care of Harry after one of his breakdowns….carrying Harry to the shower and stripping him off, getting him showered and fed and then put to bed and Harry just feels loved for the first time in maybe forever and thinks he can die happy if only Peter stays by his side… 

~*~

Peter slowly making love to Harry, and Harry just hanging onto him for dear life because Peter, well Peter is the only good thing left in his life…Peter IS his life…. 

~*~

Harry being a mutherfucking tease and coming onto Peter while hanging out leaving Peter baffled and confused with a bunch of random pictures of Harry he doesn’t even remember taking but fuck it because Harry looks damn fine… 

~*~

Harry taking care of Peter after a rough night in the city…

"You need to be more careful Pete, I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you…"

~*~

Harry finding out Peter is Spider-man only after Peter is fatally wounded in a fight protecting Harry, and Harry removes his mask in trying to save him…Harry begging Peter to be ok and not to close his eyes…Harry running his hands through Peter’s hair and freaking out and ‘Why aren’t you healing? I thought you could heal? Don’t you leave me Peter, not like this, not now…’   
~*~  
Harry and Peter having rough hateful sex while both have super strength and both being annoyed that no matter how hard they push, shove, and bite no marks are left for long…. 

~*~

Harry making Peter take a night to get a good sleep, because Peter hasn’t been sleeping, definitely not well, and Spider-man needs rest too… 

~*~

Harry not even being mad when he finds out about Peter’s secret…his first reaction being “Really Pete? You sell selfies to a newspaper who’s editor HATES Spider-man for a living? No wait, it makes total sense, no one would think you were Spider-man that way because no one would believe someone would be that DUMB!” 

~*~

Spider-man showing up and harassing (not harming) the board members of Oscorp after they give Harry a hard time….Hey maybe you shouldn’t piss of Spider-man’s boyfriend eh? 

Harry being all confused as to why exactly Spider-man keeps harassing his board members but never asking questions because 1. It’s funny as hell. 2. It gets them to ‘behave’ for a few days…. 

Then when Harry finds out it’s Peter he just laughs hysterically and continues to chuckle all through that morning meeting… 

~*~

Harry doesn’t know when he decided that sleeping with Spider-man would be a good idea, he usually wants to kill the guy, but there is just something so familiar about him that draws Harry in every time…someday he’s going to remove his mask completely and only then will Harry make his decision between love and hatred for the guy… 

~*~

They slam each other around, bouncing off of walls and banging off of doors until they crash unto the bed still fighting with each other, their lips only leaving the others to nip and bite and suck as hard as they can at each other’s skin.  
Super-strength comes in handy for more than just saving people & revenge it seems. It works pretty well when you can’t decide if your fucking each other or killing each other. The only downside is not being able to see the damage left behind because there is virtually none, it’s all emotional now, no physical damage.   
They continue down this path into destruction. No matter what they choose in the end it will all be the same. They will both be dead by tonight, no matter whether they decide to hate each other or to love each other.   
-Alexisk11 & Cassiefrompa

~*~

Harry hadn’t felt the need for anything other than revenge and anger for so long he didn’t think he’d ever to be able to feel anything else again, yet standing here in Peter’s arms Harry can’t even remember what he was fighting for… 

~*~

Peter calling Harry beautiful and Harry getting flustered because he’s a man goddamit! yet secretly loving it because Peter thinks he’s beautiful… 

~*~

Harry just preening after Peter calls him sexy, or handsome…. 

~*~

Peter laying and waiting on Harry’s enormous bed in nothing but tight boxers (he wanted to take his costume off and thought he had more time to cover up) and Harry walking out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel and dripping wet (bc he doesn’t know Peter is there) and they just stare at each other because goddam! 

~*~

Harry secretly keeping a tally of how many times Peter’s called him beautiful, pretty, handsome, sexy, etc…. 

~*~

Peter secretly keeping a tally of how many time’s Harry’s told him or shown him how much he loves him….. 

~*~

Harry holding Peter though a nightmare he knows nothing about, just knows that Peter seems to be having more and more of them lately and they are getting worse…. 

~*~

 

Harry finding out Peter’s Spider-man because he can’t get ahold of him and he’s worried so he goes to Peter’s house, kisses Aunt May on the way in, and then breaks into Peter’s room where Peter is crashed out, still half in his Spider-man costume and beaten and bloody.  
Harry just tugs as much of the damn costume off his best friend as he can, waking him up in the process, and Harry just moves on to gently clean up Peter’s face while Peter just stares at him in awe…  
'Why aren't you mad? Why aren't you freaking out?'  
'Because I know you'll give me the answers I need when your ready to, now go back to sleep, you need to rest.'

~*~

Harry singing ‘Talk Dirty To Me’ to Peter as a joke, then Peter actually saying something dirty and seductive to Harry… 

~*~

 

Harry and Peter cuddling together on the couch watching the Billboard Music Awards and critiquing everyone’s performances… 

~*~

Peter and Harry arguing over music and which bands/singers/genres are better… 

~*~

Peter and Harry singing Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds to each other when it comes on the radio and goofing off…. 

~*~

Harry trying to teach Peter how to use chopsticks… 

~*~


End file.
